1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit component built-in module in which a circuit component is arranged in an internal portion of an insulating layer and a method for producing the same.
2. Related Background Art
Recently, with a trend toward high performance and miniaturization of electronic equipment, high-density and high-performance circuit components increasingly have been desired. This leads to a demand for a module with circuit components mounted thereon commensurate with high-performance and high-density. In order to achieve high-density mounting of circuit components, circuit boards currently tend to be multilayered. However, a conventional glass-epoxy resin impregnation board employs a through-hole structure formed with a drill to form a multilayered circuit, which has a high reliability but is not suitable for high-density mounting. Therefore, a multilayered circuit board employing a connection method using inner vias also is utilized in order to achieve a circuit with higher density. The inner via connection can connect wiring patterns of LSIs or circuit components in the shortest distance and allows the connection only between the layers necessary to be connected, so that this method has excellent capabilities for mounting circuit components. In addition, minute wiring patterning also is essential technology for high-density mounting, and therefore lines and spaces are miniaturized with each passing year. Moreover, three-dimensional mounting has been developed, where passive components are formed inside of a board.
However, in order to form the passive components inside of a board, there are many problems concerning development of materials, the accuracy of formation, spending on new plant and equipment, and the like, and therefore the speed of the development would be delayed.
The Applicants of the present invention proposed that passive components were embedded inside of a board (JP 11(1999)-220262, U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,133). According to the examples of this proposal, wiring is formed after embedding components inside of the board. Therefore, this method has a problem in that components such as semiconductors cannot be inspected in a mounted state (hereinafter called “mounting inspection”) and cannot be inspected as to their properties (hereinafter called “property inspection”) before embedding. Furthermore, since a wiring board is not embedded integrally, the strength thereof is not so high.